TDI episode 6: Deer Hunt
Chris: last time on Total Drama, the campers had a talent show and they did they're best talents, Ryan threw a stick and blamed it on Benny, the killer bass won and the gophers eliminated Benny, Very evil Ryan who will leave this horrible island right now on TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND! Theme song In the bass cabin Penelope: we won due to our great dancing and singing Lilac: yuh she sure did Chase: Yeah thanks guys Porter: I hope we actually win this next challenge Rubble: we will Zuma: Yeah In gopher cabin Tundra: I don't know why he threw that stick Skye: Well he got voted off Ryan: and he blamed me Skye: he's mean Rocky; Jared Jared; yeah? Rocky: get Austin and get outside Jared: ok Jared grabs Austin's arm Austin; huh what Jared: follow me They run outside Rocky: we need to vote Ryan off Austin: how? Rocky: at the ceremony of we lose vote him Jared: k *Ryan: they're little alliance won't do a thing Chris: challenge time Everyone goes to the forest Chris: today's challenge is deer paintball hunt Rocky: what's that? Chris: I WAS EXPLAINING, anyways the bass are deer and GOPHERS are hunters if the hunters get all the deer before the time runs out they win if the don't the bass win ok? All: ok Chris: BEGIN! The bass take the deer stuff and run off The gophers take the hunting and run after them 30 minutes Ryan: I hope I get Colin Tundra: of course you do Colin: hurry up Robert Robert flys past Ryan Ryan shoots him a paintball Colin: NOOOO! Colin runs Ryan: COME BACK HERE PIPSQUEAK Ryan runs after him Tundra: wow Rocky: Yeah Skye: Chase! Chase: Skye Skye: shoots Chase with the paintball Chase: Skye! :( Skye: sorry i need to win They see Ryan and Colin fly by Ryan hits Colin Colin falls Ryan: haah Colin: I'm out! Colin runs to the cabin Chase and Robert are there Then porter comes in Porter: ello Chase: hi Robert: sup Colin: hey Porter: what's wrong Colin: Ryan shot me with the paintball gun 50 times Porter: Well he's mean Then lilac flys in Lilac: ah be out cuz of Ryan Colin: he's after every one who's nice to me Penelope walks in Penelope: Ryan needs to chill Robert: who's left? Porter: umm Rubble,Zuma,and Shimmer! Lilac: ah there's 10 minutes left Rubble walks in blue Colin: what happened to you Rubble: you're brother wouldn't stop Robert: he need to get voted off Then Zuma walks in invisible Rubble: Zuma? Zuma: yep he had invisible paintballs Colin: wow Robert: shimmers left! Ryan: where's that last bass we have 5 minutes Chris: oh and tonight it's a double elimination! Haahah! Tundra and Rocky see shimmer sleeping Tundra: HERE! She hits shimmer Shimmer: wait I'm out! The bass walk over Robert: Yeah and we lost! Colin: thanks shimmer Chris: the gophers win! Colin: bass elimination Chris: thanks Colin *Ryan: hope Colins eliminated Chris: you casted you votes Chris: shimmer you're out Shimmer: Don't you call safe first Chris: I don't like 2 going at once Shimmer gets on the boat Shimmer: why am I out Chase: you fell asleep! The boat leaves and comes back Chris: the first marshmallow goes to Chris: Chase Chase: Yeah! Chris: Zuma Zuma: woo dude Chris: Penelope and Lilac! Both: yay! Chris: Colin Colin: yay! Chris: the final marshmallow goes to Dun dun Drum roll Chris: Robert Robert: yes Porter: I'm out Chris: sure are Porter: for what? Robert: someone said you walked in their base Porter: who? Robert: Ryan! Porter: figures The boat takes porter Chris: Well that was funky anyways 15 remain and soon to be 14 who will go next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:TDI episodes